


A wish

by Madelyne_from_Mars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Related, Hurt Castiel, Mark of Cain, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyne_from_Mars/pseuds/Madelyne_from_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""If only I could make a deal with god and get him to swap our places.” These words Castiel wishes upon the mark of Cain on him - will it happen or will Dean find a new way to deal with his new mark?"</p><p>Got this prompt before season 10 finale, maybe I predicted the future a little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wish

They sat around the table quietly, none of them daring to say a word. Charlie had died and it felt like a spark had dimmed in their lives. Castiel couldn’t help but feel responsible. He was the one who left her alone and let her escape his presence. 

He chanced a glance at Dean. He was sitting at the kitchen table, head down and a drink in hand. It had only been a few days ago when they all were having a great time in that same kitchen. But now everything had changed and will change. Castiel studied Dean’s soul. What once illuminated brighter than the sun, was now hazy in the light of the Mark. The curse pulsing through his veins had polluted his pure white soul into a dark force around Dean. And Castiel could tell that it was holding onto him even more now. Dean was grieving and that was always a dangerous thing leading to revenge.

“I’m going to find whoever did this,” Dean spoke quietly. Both Sam and Castiel raised their heads, ears on full alert. “And I’m going to rip apart everything and everyone they ever loved.”

Something like desperation broke itself free in Cas and clouded his mind. He had to do something. If this will end badly, who knows what will happen. And he will not let Dean turn into one of  _them_  again. He was the most caring, pure and selfless person Castiel ever had a chance to lay his hand upon. But know he was being pulled into the dark by this curse, that neither Sam nor Castiel knew how to fix. 

“Dean, let’s just think about this for a while. You can’t give in to the Mark,” Sam tried to reason.

“No, Sam. Charlie’s dead and those bastards killed her. We should’ve never pulled her into this.” 

“And how are you supposed to fight? I can’t lose you, Dean.”

“You should’ve thought about that when you lied to my face!”

Castiel stood up and left the room, letting them have some privacy. He sat on a chair in the big room, full of tables and books, adjoining the entrance room. He could still hear the yelling match in the kitchen because he was still an Angel of The Lord. A pretty bad one at that. Metatron had asked him what he was now and what was his mission. He didn’t tell him, but he knew exactly what it was. He wanted to save Dean. That was his highest priority right know. To answer the question who he was, that he didn’t know. He wanted to believe that there was some kind of Angel still left inside of him, but he knew that Heaven, what he once called home, will never be the same for him anymore. The one place he could call home, however, was being here with the Winchesters. 

He must’ve been sitting there for at least an hour, but the brothers were still arguing. A loud bang from shutting a door could be heard through the hallways of the bunker. It was a stringent end to the conversation they’d been having. Castiel listened how Sam sighed and walked into his own room.

 _If only I could make a deal with God and get him to swap my place with Dean,_ Castiel thought. That sparked a little hope inside Castiel. Maybe he  _could_  contact God somehow. Even though everyone said that he was long gone. But Castiel had to try.

He lowered his head and directed his mind to contact the highest power. 

 _“Father, please. I need you to listen for once. I need your guidance. I need you to save Dean Winchester. Please, Father. He means so much to this world, he can’t die. Take me. Take **me**  instead of him. I deserve it so much more. Please, I am begging you, shift his curse onto me.”_ By the end of the prayer, the Fallen Angel had tears in his eyes. He just couldn’t believe that the man who he had given everything, was looking towards the end so cruel as this.

There was a light touch against his temple which startled Castiel. He looked up. His surprised expression melted into a confused one. The one who was standing before him, looked exactly like the prophet Chuck Shurley.

“Castiel, my child.”

The Angels eyes widened at the realization.  _“Father,”_  he breathed and stood up to be mannerly. 

“Castiel,” the other man repeated, “Do you really wish to take your place instead of Dean?”

“Yes, I do, Father.”

Chuck, no God, looked uncertain with sad eyes. “I always knew you were special. And now you are willing to give up your title as the Warrior of Heaven for this single man. I was keeping an eye on you, watching how the story progressed. The decision to take the curse was made by Dean himself. Are you sure you want to take it upon yourself?”

“I’ll do anything, Father.  _Please_. Take me.” Castiel begged, just how he remembered his vessel had, once. Begging to take him instead of Claire. He didn’t have any other options. 

“As you wish, my child,” God said, while still touching his temple.

Castiel fell to the floor, quivering. It felt like something was burning inside of him, tearing his grace apart. There were tears and blood trickling down his face while this excruciating pain flowed through his body. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. The pain lasted only a few minutes, but it felt like decades had passed. Breathing heavily, he laid on the ground clutching his stomach. 

He could hear vaguely as a door was opened. 

“Sam!” 

There were footsteps. 

“Dean, what happened?” 

“It’s gone, Sam!”

“What is?…Wait, how did it…?”

“I don’t know…”

The footsteps came closer.

“Cas?  _Cas!_ ”

Castiel felt how he was pushed on his back by a firm warm hand. He opened his eyes and was met by bright green ones.

“ _Dean._..” he said quietly. He looked down and saw that there was no trace of the Mark on the man’s arm anymore and he smiled. 

“Cas, why are your eyes bleeding? Are you okay? Can you sit?” Dean’s eyes were filled with horror as he helped Castiel to a sitting position. Then his eyes darted down and all the blood drained from his face. “What did you do?” he asked in a low voice. 

Castiel looked where Dean was looking and saw the Mark of Cain burning on his own arm now. “I had to, Dean.”

“What do you mean ‘had to’? How?… Damn it, Cas.” Dean’s voice broke and he leaned backward, wiping a hand across his face. “Why?”

Castiel laughed quietly and sadly, feeling how the curse was slowly taking over his body. “You still don’t know, Dean?” He glanced at Dean’s sad eyes. They were looking for answers in his. “Because there is nothing more important to me, than you. I love you, Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man.”

Dean’s face looked pained and a single tear ran down his left cheek. Castiel could only smile as his blue eyes filled with black pitch. 

The last thing Castiel heard was:  _“No, I can’t lose you too, Cas! Please!”_

After that, there was only **darkness** and the need to kill. 


End file.
